Warrior Troop
Warrior Troop (王国戦士隊) are the elite warrior band of the Re-Estize Kingdom that were led by Gazef Stronoff. Background The Warrior Troop are a band of warriors that are under the direct command of King Ramposa III. Led by Gazef Stronoff, the Strongest Warrior of the Kingdom, their duty is to protect the King and the people of the Kingdom. Chronology The Undead King Arc The Warrior Troop were deployed from E-Rantel to investigate a series of village raids made by what seemed to be knights from the Baharuth Empire. The group encountered a ransacked village and Gazef ordered his men to sent the survivors over to E-Rantel for protection while they conduct their investigation.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians They arrived at Carne Village and met the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, who saved the village from the attacking knights. However, the village was now surrounded by a group of unidentified figures and they realized it was a trap. They engaged the Sunlight Scripture in a fierce battle but they are overwhelmed by their magic. However, they were safely teleported back to the village storage house thanks to the help from Ainz who gave him a cash item which saved his life.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: ConfrontationOverlord Episode 04: Ruler of Death The Men in the Kingdom Arc During the demonic disturbance, the Warrior Troop were deployed to aid the adventurers and help them to defeat Jaldabaoth's horde of demons that had invaded the Royal Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Warrior Troop participated in the Kingdom's Battle at Katze Plains. When Ainz Ooal Gown summoned the Dark Young and mercilessly slaughtered the majority of the Royal Army, the Warrior Troop escorted King Ramposa III to safety while their Captain try to cover their retreat from the Dark Young.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre The Ruler Caster of Conspiracy Arc After the massacre at Katze Plains, some soldiers from the Warrior Troop survived the massacre. Despite their Captain's death, they are in a position of trust with the King. Despite Gazef wanting Brain to assume leadership of the Troop in the event of his death, he didn't believe himself to be worthy of the position and is currently searching for a suitable replacement.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom Strength The Warrior Troop is composed of about fifty strong athletically fit warriors and their leader is the Strongest Warrior of the Kingdom. Outwardly, this group resembles a ragtag mercenary group. Despite its looks, this group is filled with veteran warriors who have seen countless battlefields. Their martial prowess is equal to or slightly greater than the average imperial knight and with-in the kingdom there are very few aside from soldiers from the great noble private armies that can match them. Known Members * Gazef Stronoff (Deceased) * Vice Captain Trivia * The Warrior Troop while loyal to the king are also fiercely loyal to the Warrior Captain. * The only military unit in the Re-Estize Kingdom that could be comparable to the Warrior Troop was Marquis Boullope's professional unit of 5000 men which were a match for the Imperial Knights but slightly inferior to the Warrior Troop.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle References }} Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Royal Army Category:Re-Estize Kingdom